


Is it Too Late to Apologize?

by desolationofzara, jacksonnw, Pomfry



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolationofzara/pseuds/desolationofzara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonnw/pseuds/jacksonnw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomfry/pseuds/Pomfry
Summary: Ok so hear me out. A lot of damijon fics out there have a scene where Damian does something stupid/mean, Jon gets pissed and Damian has to apologize. That’s great, but let’s flip it around.





	Is it Too Late to Apologize?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with Nike and Zara a couple days ago. (they did most of the work)
> 
> Also, Listen to No Light, No light by Florence https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HGH-4jQZRcc

(Nike's part)

  
Damian just showed up and he looked angry, but Jon felt angrier still, and he just couldn't deal with his friend’s forcefulness right then.

“What,” Jon said coldly, not even bothering to look up from his comic book, but still seeing the way Damian flinched back, his hands curling into fists.

He didn't feel sorry.

“Jon,” Damian said, a nervousness to his face that Jon had never seen before, making Jon’s heart traitorously stumble in its anger. “We need to talk.”

Jon didn't snap his comic book shut - it wouldn’t have the same effect; he only closed it and set it behind him on his bed. “About what,” he asked, exasperated, and Damian opened his mouth, then closed it. “About the mission? It went fine, didn’t it?”

“That’s just it!” Damian snapped like it was an order, and Jon narrowed his eyes. “It didn’t go fine, because-”

“Because we argued,” Jon interrupted, and it fell heavy and silent, but the way Damian stopped short was proof enough that it hit home.

“Yes, actually,” Damian said after a moment of quiet, his face twisted into something harsh. Jon took a shuddering breath. “We argued too much. We - you could have been hurt. We need to settle things.”

“Oh, is that why you’ve been blowing up my phone,” Jon asked, pretending to be surprised, and Damian nodded tightly.

“Yes.”

Figures, Jon thought a little bitterly, that the only reason he came is so that the mission doesn’t get screwed up again.

“Damian, just leave me alone,” Jon sighed, and Damian recoiled from the words as though they’re poison.

“Jon,” he started, and there might have been desperation in his voice, might have been hurt, but Jon didn't care.

He shot to his feet, he’s still so much taller no matter their age, and he glared down at his friend, something like heartbreak in his chest. He shoved it aside and focused on the rage that made him turn off his phone and ignore the boy who makes him grin without faking it when he feels like he must pretend.

He knows Damian. Knows what will hurt and what will not, and normally he would have never used this, but-

But the baby girl with her parents dead by the villain’s hysterical shooting flashes through his mind, the way she cried and cried and it was only Jon’s speed that saved her from facing the same fate as her parents whistles past his ears, and Jon-

Jon leaned down, his grin all wrong and turned upside down, and said, “Don’t you have any other friends?”

Damian froze and went still. Jon rocked back on his heels, that grotesque mockery of a smile on his lips, and he laughed. He thought the Joker would laugh with him, wherever he is. “Oh no, you don’t!” His words are pitched cheerfully, and he watched through narrow eyes as Damian looked to the side, his breathing shuddering in his lungs.

Jon opened his mouth to continue, ready to take those weak points Damian gave him, whispered secrets and unspoken truths, and turn them around on him, when -

Damian wiped at his eye.

And that’s when Jon knew he went far, far past the limit.

 

(my part)

It had been a day since Jon had done his best Joker impression and hurt his best friend. He knew he has to apologize but what was he going to say, “Oh hi Damian, sorry I made fun of your biggest insecurity, let’s be friends again?” No, Jon didn’t even think he deserved Damian’s friendship anymore, not after what he said.

Lois started to notice something was up with Jon. He barely left his room the past few days, and when he did, his eyes were red and puffy, like he’d been crying. Finally, she decided enough was enough and went to check on him.

“Jon, honey, what’s going on?” Lois asked, “I’m worried about you. Did something happen on your mission with Damian, you’ve been acting strange since then.”

“I’m s-s-sorry mom,” Jon sniffled, “I did something horrible. It was after the mission and I was so upset with Damian, but more with myself for almost letting that little girl die and I took it out on him. He came over to check on me but I lost it and snapped at him. Mom, I made my best friend cry-”

At that point, Jon could no longer speak, he choked up, thinking about how he hurt the strongest and bravest person he’d ever met, his best friend and partner in crime. He’d taken Damian’s biggest insecurity, something that took Damian months to say to him and used it to stab him in the back. Lois reached down to comfort Jon but he pushed her away.

“Stop,” he croaked, “Don’t make me feel better, I don’t deserve it.”

“Jon, you’ve been friends with Damian for a year now, I’m sure he knows how much you care about him, I know the rest of us do,” Lois whispered to him, as she reached down again to massage Jon’s head, “You got mad and you said things you wish you could take back, that’s life kiddo. It sucks and you feel like crap, but now you’ve gotta take responsibility for those words.”

Jon thought about what his mom said and realized that as bad as he felt, he needed to see Damian. Their friendship meant too much to him to end like this. Jon didn’t know if Damian would forgive him, heck, he probably wouldn’t forgive himself, but there was no way he wasn’t going to try.

“Ok, thanks, mom, I’m gonna go to Damian’s tomorrow, and try to make things right.”

 

(Zara's part)

  
The next morning, Jon flew to the Manor. Damian’s balcony door was open and he could see the older boy inside of his room. Damian had his sketchbook open and his pencil was moving in long lazy strokes. Jon could just fly in, apologize profusely, beg for his forgiveness, and for them to be friends again. But that would be too easy.

And he didn’t deserve easy.

Jon took a deep breath and landed on the gravel road of the spacious home and walked to the huge oaken door. He knocked three times and wrung his sweaty hands together.

_Maybe I should’ve just flown into his room._

A very tall man answered the door. He had a white streak in his hair and sharp hazel eyes that scrutinized every part of Jon. Jon wasn’t too sure who he was, but he guessed it was Jason Todd. The Red Hood.

“So.” Jason drawled. “You must be the Superbrat.”

“That would be me. I'm Jo-”

“Ya we know who you are, and we know you made Damian cry.” Jason bit out.

 _So they were going straight for the kill, huh._

“Yes,” Jon said remorsefully.

“Hey, Dickie bird!” Jason called, opening their front door a bit, blazing, hateful eyes never leaving Jon. “we’ve got a visitor.”

Jon had heard many stories about Dick Grayson. The Dick Grayson. The first Robin. Nightwing. Not only from his dad but from Damian too. Jon has always wanted to meet him, but not like this.

_Guess this is just part of my punishment too._

Dick Grayson answered the door and Jon had to force himself to look at him straight in the eye. There was none of that warm kindness in his eyes that he’s heard of, or the wrinkle lines caused by laughter and smiling.

“You must be Jonathan,” Dick said with a straight face, crossing his arms.

“Yes, sir.” Jon gulped.

“To what do we owe the visit?”

“I… I wanted to apologize to Damian. See, we had an argument. I said things, hurtful things, and I shouldn’t have said them. So... I wanted to see if I could talk to him.”

“Don’t you have a phone?” Jason asked, acidly.

“I wanted to do it in person.”

Both Ex Robins glared down at him, and Jon was patiently waiting for the Kryptonite to be thrown his way at any moment.

“Why are you all outsid- Jon?”

“Hi, Tim.” Jon said and gave him a small smile

Tim looked at Jon then at his older brothers and rolled his eyes.

“Come on in Jon, Damian is in his room. Good luck.” Tim smiled, ruffling Jon’s hair as he walked into the gigantic house.

Jon knocked on Damian’s door.

“It’s open!” Damian called. Jon took a deep breath and turned the doorknob.

Damian was sitting at his desk with his sketchbook open. His green eyes widened in surprise as Jon stepped into his room.

“Uh, hi.” Jon smiled, because what else was he supposed to do in this situation?

Damian scowled and slammed his sketchbook shut. “And what do you want?”

Jon has seen Damian angry before, he’s seen Damian yell and shout till he’s red in the face. Damian’s anger ran red and fiery hot. But this? This bitter cold hatred? That was new. New enough to make Jon flinch back slightly.

“I-I wanted to apologize.”

“Of course you do, now go on. What is it?”

 _Of course I do? What the H is that supposed to mean?_ Anger bubbled and rose in Jon’s gut. He took a deep breath to quell it.

_You’re here to apologize. Not get into another fight._

“Well?” Damian snapped.

“I’m thinking.” Jon snapped back, purely out of habit.

“Well, try not to hurt yourself.” Damian sneered.

Jon grit his jaw and clenched his fists.

_Control your anger Jon, that’s what got you here in the first place._

__

__

“I-Damian. I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I said something so insensitive. You trusted me with something and I used it against you because I was upset. I shouldn’t have said it, no matter how angry I was. I know it was a lot for you. To open up to me like that. To confide in me, to trust me, and I’m extremely sorry that I let my emotions get the better of me. I was just so upset about the little girl, and her parents, and how powerless I felt. I shouldn’t have taken that frustration out on you, and I know there’s really nothing I can say now to make up for betraying you like that.” Jon tugged at the cuffs of the flannel shirt he was wearing. He snapped his head up to look Damian in the eye.

“A-and I don’t expect you to accept this apology! It was… a really… jerk… thing for me to do. A-and…. I… Understand if you don’t want to partner up with me anymore because of it. I-I just… thought I should come… and…” Jon stammered and trailed off, twisting and pulling at his flannel sleeves.

Jon waited and searched Damian’s face. If any sort of disgust or anger was still evident. But Damian’s poker face was as solid as steel, as usual.

“You’re going to rip your sleeves off.” Damian finally answered.

“What?”

“Your sleeves. If you keep tugging at them like that, you’re going to rip them.” Damian said, standing up from his desk, and prying Jon’s hands away from the poor sleeves.

Jon immediately clenched them into fists as he held his breath.

Damian swept by him and opened the door to his room.

Jon exhaled.

_So. Your best friend is now your ex-best friend. Just because you took your anger out on someone that didn’t deserve it. Great going, Kent._

Jon walked to the door of Damian’s balcony.

“Leaving so soon?” Damian called as Titus came trotting in.

“I-I just… assumed.. you didn’t..”

“I was only calling Titus.”

“Y-yeah. I got that now.”

Damian sat on his bed while he pet his dog calmly. It seemed like he was waiting to hear Damian to say something for an eternity.

“Yes, Jonathan. The words did sting. The betrayal did hurt. Especially because of the fact that I came that night to see you. How you were doing. How you were taking the deaths.”

Jon didn’t say anything but hung his head. Now he just felt like a scumbag.

“I understand that I am… prickly and hard to get along with. I have certain demands and expectations that I want to be met and become angry when they are not fulfilled. Those are no traits for friends. But you have stuck by me. Stuck with me even through that. You were convinced of the notion that you and I would be best friends and worked for that. You never gave it up. I-I would be a hypocrite to tell you that we cannot be friends anymore because you have unleashed your temper on me the ways I have on you.” Damian said holding Titus close to him.

“Yeah, but you’ve never said anything out of line like what I said! You’ve just. kinda, tried to beat me up!” Jon blurted.

That made Damian look up at him and smirk, “Are you suggesting physical violence is preferred over verbal?”

“It hurts less.”

Damian sighed, “That it does, but if I ever have any doubts about what you said. I’m willing to bet that you will be there to tell me that I am wrong and to continuously apologize for your mistakes.”

Jon nodded his head rapidly. And Damian smiled. Not a smirk, or a grin. But one of those small smiles that is rarely seen on his face, making his dark emerald eyes take a lighter shade of green.

“Then you are forgiven, Jon.”

Jon beamed and lunged at Damian, and stopped himself when Damian clammed up. Damian sighed and opened his slightly and Jon practically used super speed to run into them.

Jon hugged Damian's neck tightly. “I’m so so so so so so so so sorry Damian.”

“I know.”

“And you do have friends!”

“I know.”

“You have Colin and Maya, and Raven and Star, Kid Flash and Aqualad and Beast Boy!”

“Garfield is pushing it.” Damian scoffed into Jon’s shoulder. “But I also have you, Jon.”

“Nah. I don’t count.”

“And why is that? Must I go over my speech again?” Damian ground out, easing up on the embrace to try and glare at Jon.

Jon held Damian tighter, “Nope! It’s cause I'm your best friend!”

Damian chuckled, hiding a smile in Jons shirt. “You’ve got a high opinion of yourself.”

“Must’ve picked it up from you.”

The boys released their hold on each other after a few moments.

“I am, still, really really sorry.”

“And I’ve already told you, you have been forgiven.”

Jon smiled at Damian “Thanks, Batboy.”

Damian smiled back, “Always, Corn Cob.”


End file.
